Broken trust
by s nuttall
Summary: Dimitri leaves to become Tashas guardian, unaware that Rose is carrying his child. When a pregnant tasha and Dimitri return 6 months later, what will happen between them all. And who is the father of tashas baby. Rated M for lemons & language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I woke up in the happiest mood ever.

It had been a week since Dimitri and I had given in to our feelings for one another. A week of total bliss and happiness. A week of sneaking off to the cabin, every chance we got. A week on stolen kisses during training.

I was so happy to have this complete god in my life. He was too perfect, and he treated me like his goddess. I thanked my lucky stars everytime I woke up.

Yesterday I had decided to tell Lissa all about my relationship with Dimitri. I wouldnt want her to find out accidently. she would already probably be slightly pissed that I hadnt mentioned it to her, before now. So, I was now, currently walking over towards the Moroi dorms. I had already checked through the bond, to see where she was. And sure enough... by some miracle, she was in her room- alone.

I took a deep, calming breath. Then I knocked on her door, waiting for her to answer.

"Rose" she said, smiling from ear to ear. "Come in" she said, as she held the door wider for me to pass through. I entered the room, and went over to sit on her bed.

"Whats up?" she asked, sitting on the bed, beside me, with her legs crossed.

"Ive come to tell you something, Liss" I told her. I was happy. So, so happy. But I had no idea how Lissa was going to take the news. I could only hope that she would be as happy as I was. After all, Even I deserved my own happiness, didnt I.

"Okay." she said, I could tell through the bond that she was curious. Well... very curious, actually. I took a breath, to calm my nerves.

"Im dating somebody" I told her, waiting for her reaction. Her mouth fell open, for a moment.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded my head, I couldnt help the loving smile that crept over my face as I thought about Dimitri.

"Well. Who is he?. Oh Rose" she said, hugging me. "Im so happy for you, its about time you started dating" she bounced. I laughed at her. But I secretly wondered if she would be so happy when she found out that it was Dimitri that I was dating.

"Yay. We can go out on double dates." she squealed in joy, clapping her hands together, like an exited child on christmas morning.

"Erm... yeah. About that" I said, nervously. "Im not too sure that thats going to work, at least for now." I said. She looked confused.

I took a deep breath. Here it goes... "Im dating Dimitri" I told her. She looked at me, as if she hadnt heard me.

"Dimitri... You mean Guardian Belikov" she exclaimed. I nodded my head. "How long as this been going on for?" She asked, in a quiet voice.

"Weve been falling in love since the night he caught me and Jessie making out in the lounge" I admitted. Then I waited for the shit to hit the fan.

And it sure did. "What. Thats like... thats months ago" She said, a little louder than necessary. I could tell that she was hurt that I hadnt told her, I could also feel that she was happy for me, non the less.

"Rose. I wish you would of told me. Why?... Why didnt you tell me Rose?" she asked, in a hurt voice.

"Im so sorry Liss." I saiid. "Its just that at first we tried to ignore it. We tried so hard to stay away from each other" I added. "Then the night when Victor put that charm into the necklace" I trailed off. We didnt really need reminding of the night he had kidnapped her, and tortured her.

"It wasnt a charm to attack. Well... it was sort... sort of" I stuttered. "It was a lust charm" I admitted, then she gasped. "A lust charm" she repeated. I nodded my head, with a smile on my face, remembering the night we had laid together, almost naked, on his bed. We had kissed over and over, It had been the most amazing night of my life. That is until a week ago anyway. My smile turned into an angry scowl as I remembered what followed that.

"How far did you guys go, that night?" She asked. So I told her the truth, and told her how Dimitri had figured out what was happening in time for us to stop, and race to save her.

"After that we avoided each other. Well... he avoided me. He told me to report him to kirova" I told her. "But why... Why would he do that. He would have been fired" she exclaimed. I nodded my head. "Yeah. Thats why. He felt incredibly guilty about taking advantage of me. He thought that he deserved to be punished." I said.

"It wasnt his fault, It wasnt either of your faults" she said. "It was victor" she spat.

"I know... anyways, we avoided each other after that. It wasnt until Natalie turned strigoi and attacked me that he told me that he wanted me, but we couldnt be together."

"But why Rose. I mean... I know hes a little older, but not that much" she said. I laughed at her, she really wasnt bothered that Dimitri and I were a couple.

"But we couldnt be together because he's my teacher, and were both going to be your guardian" I said, as honestly as I could. She was hurt, blaming her self for the fact that Dimitri and I had fought our feelings towards each other.

"Dont Liss" I said, holding one of her hands in both of mine. "I love you. We were just so scared of not doing a good enough job in protecting you, if there was ever an attack. He thought he'd try to save me insted of you. Thats why he fought so hard, trying to ignore his love for me." I said.

"Is that why he's requested to be Christians guardian?" She asked. I nodded my head and smiled at her. "Yep. Its perfect. You two are joined at the hip anyway" I teased, nudging her, gently. She laughed.

"It does make sense." she agreed. "I cant believe I never realised though. You two are so happy when your together. I knew you were close. But I didnt know exactly how close you were. Hang on... Exactly how close are you two?" she asked, and I blushed.

"How far have you two gone?" she asked.

"All the way" I told her, I felt shock flood the bond, and a moment later she squealed in delight.

"Really... Youve had sex with Belikov. Wow... When. When did you first sleep with him?" She questioned.

"Last week. The night of the attack, After he took me away from Jessie, to calm me down." I said, she laughed.

"And... Details... " she said.

"Oh... My... Gawd..." I breathed. "Liss, it was amazing. It was like nothing else in the world, he was so gentle and sweet. It was perfect" I told her, with a great big smile on my face.

She squealed again. "Im so happy for you Rose." She said. "Its about time that you found your happiness" she said.

"Thanks Liss." I said, hugging her. "Im sorry that I kept it from you for so long. Its just the whole teacher-student relationship thing. We couldnt risk it getting out." I said.

"Its okay Rose, I understand. But please... Im your best friend. You cant keep things from me Rose" she said.

"I know Liss. I really am sorry" I told her then we hugged again. I glimpsed at the clock. "Shit!" I yelled, jumping up. "Im late for practice" I said.

"Hmm. I bet you are... Better not keep him waiting" she said, winking at me. I laughed.

"God. I love you Liss" I said laughing. I hugged her again, and then ran through the door. In a big hurry to get to the gym 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DPOV

Today is going to be the hardest day of my life. All was going beautifully between Roza and I. It was until last night anyway.

**Flashback**

I was walking to my room, after I had just seen Rose back to her dorm, after we had been to the cabin. I had a smile on my face as I thought about the things that we had just done to each other. How could one girl make me fall so... head over heels for her. She truely was amazing. She made me feel things that I never thought possible. I couldnt wait for her to graduate, then I could tell the whole world that I loved her, and I was proud of it.

My phone suddenly rang, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Belikov" I answered.

"Hi Dimitri" Alberta said. "You have a visitor at the office" she told me.

I was surprised by that and I wondered who it was that would possibly be visiting me.

"Huh! Who is it, Alberta?" I asked.

"Lady Ozera" she answered curtly. Alberta knew all about Rose and I, she had figured it out, simply because of the way we act together. We are like magnets, drawn to each other, and I cant keep my face from lighting up whenever I see her.

"Shit" I muttered. I really hoped that she hadnt come back here to ask me to guard her again. It had been difficult enough to refuse her last time. She was a good friend after all.

"Okay Alberta. Im on my way." I said, as I snapped my phone shut. I hurried down to the school office.

"Dimka" I heard Tasha say. I turned to see her sitting in one of the chairs. She stood up and hugged me lightly for a moment, before letting go and taking a step back.

"Its good to see you, Tasha. You look well" I told her. It was true, she looked good, and happy. Beaming actually.

"Thank-you Dimka" she said. "So do you, how have you been?" she asked.

"Ive been great" I replied.

"You still training Rose?" she inquired. I nodded, unable to answer. In case the butterflies that had suddenly flooded my stomach, escaped through my mouth.

"Shes excellent" She said, with a fond smile.

"Anyway Tasha. Is this a social visit" I asked. She shook her head and bit her lip, nervously. That annoyed me slightly, Rose did that, but she looked a hell of a lot cuter when she did it.

"Take a walk with me" she said, taking my arm. I released myself though, all I needed was for Rose to see us. She would flip.

We set of walking together.

"What can I do for you, Tasha?" I asked.

"I want you to become my guardian Dimka" she said. I fucking knew it, and now I had to turn her down, all over again.

"Please just here me out before you decide. Its only temporary. Its a five month trip that Ive got to take. Ive been asked by the queen to travel to different cities and promote moroi magic offensive skills" she said. "It seems that she is quite keen on the idea of moroi being able to defend themselves. It is not a romantic thing, like it was last time" she said.

`Thank-god` I thought.

"You see Dimka... The thing is that... Im... im pregnant. I was going to go on my own at first, but I found out last night about the baby. Im scared Dimka. Scared that if I should be attacked I wouldnt be able to save myself. You'll be back here in five months. I give you my word. I couldnt really think about anybody else. Your one of my best friends Dimka. You... you'll do this for me, wont you" she pleaded.

I felt so sorry for her, she was scared for her baby and I didnt blame her for that. She was a friend in need.

But what about Rose. She would be so unhappy If I left, even though I was eventually coming back. I wouldnt be able to tell her that. I want her to be happy, I love her that much, I couldnt bear the thought of her being sad and pining away for me, awaiting my return.

Argghh... I had no idea what to do here. Rose was my life, but Tasha was a good friend and she needed my help. Plus... she was pregnant, after all. She has wanted a child for years, and if anything happened to her baby, it would kill her. That made my decision.

"Fine Tasha" I sighed. "Its a deal. But I will be returning here after your trip is over with." I told her.

"Oh Dimka. Thankyou so much, so much. I cant tell you what this means to me." she exclaimed, with a smile on her face.

We talked about the trip a little longer as I walked her over to the guest rooms where she was staying. The we bid each other farewell, And I walked over to my own room, with an unbearable pain in my heart.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Rose is running late, as per usual. I wish I could put this particular session of forever. I didnt want to go. I didnt want to leave her. But I knew that I had to do this for Tasha. It wasnt like Rose and I would be apart forever. I would be back, and when I did return to her, we would have no worries about hiding our relationship. She would be eighteen, and she would of graduated. We could be together again.

Rose come running through the doors suddenly.

"Im... so... sorry... im... late... comrade" she gasped, between breaths. I could see the look of love on her face, and it hurt me to see. This was going to kill her as much as It was going to hurt me. She would hate me I suddenly realised. And I didnt blame her for that. I hate me too.

I put my guardian mask on.

"Dimitri" she said, in a shakey voice. "Is everything okay?" I looked down into her eyes, and I could tell that she knew that everything was not okay. We simply knew each other so well.

"Im leaving the academy Rose" I told her, slowly. I heard her suck in a breath.

"Wha... what d... do you mean" she stuttered. "Take me with you" she pleaded. I shook my head softly as I stuggled to keep the mask in place on my face.

"I cant Roza. I... ive agreed to be Tasha's guardian." I told her. "I'll be leaving the academy in an hour.

I watched her as her eyes began to glisten, and her bottom lip started to quiver. `Oh please. Dont cry. I cant bear it` I thought. I so desperately wanted to wrap my arms arou-" she interupted my thoughts.

"If... if that... thats what you want" she finally said. Her pain matched my own right then, and my mask finally fell, revealing to her my hidden emotions.

"Its not what I want. I-" she cut me off. Her tears fell freely down her flushed cheeks, but she quickly recovered and wiped them away.

"You dont have to explain anything to me" she said. "I understand perfectly."

I looked deep into her eyes, trying to see what could possibly be going on in her head. All to no avail. But what ever I had been thinking... It was definately not the words that next fell from her mouth, as her eyes turned angry.

"You used me!. You got what you wanted, now your tossing me aside." she yelled. I stepped forward, to reach out to her. But she took a step back and growled at me.

"Dont fucking touch me, Belikov" She was so angry and upset, and it was all my fault. I wanted to crumple to the gound, taking her with me, and hold on to her tight.

"All you had to do was say that you didnt love me, and that you were going to have a baby with Tasha." she said, as another tear escaped.

"I loved you Dimitri. More than anything, and it never meant anything to you. You've made me feel like a cheap whore" and with that she spun on her heel, and ran away from me. While I froze in space, letting her words sink in.

After a moment, I ran out to try to catch her, but there was no sign of her. I ran around the entire academy but I couldnt see any trace of her. I cursed at myself, for making her run so long in training.

I sank to a bench and held my face in my palms, my fingers grasping my hair, as I thought of Roza's words.

`I loved you Dimitri`. `You used me`. `You made me feel like a cheap whore`. Fuck! How could I of been so selfish. But how could she think that I didnt love her. I would die for her, I loved her so much. I sighed as I realised that I wouldnt see my Rose again, for a long time.

I wearily stood up, and stumbled to my room, to pack up my belongings. Once the hour had almost lapsed I took a deep breath, and with one last look around my room, I headed out, locking the door behind me.

I met Tasha at the airstrip, where the private plane was ready for take-off. Tasha looked up and when she saw me, she hurried over to me.

"Thankyou again, Dimka" she said, honestly. I nodded at her, unable to speak. If I spoke my voice would be pained and cracked, at the thought of what I was leaving behind.

Christian and Vasilisa hurried over to us, to say there goodbyes. Tasha and Christian were hugging when Vasilisa pulled me a small distance away. Then she slapped me across the face, with a strong enough force that left me speechless.

"How dare you" She spat. "You tell her you love her and then abandon her, to a ugly bitch like Tasha. Leaving us to pick up all the pieces that ive just had to leave her in. You have no fucking idea of the damage you have done to her" she said. Venom dripping in her words.

"Please princess. You do not unde-"

Dont you tell me that I dont understand. The only thing that I dont understand is what she ever did to you for you to treat her so cruelly. I hope you rot, Guardian Belikov" She spat. With that she stormed away, without even a farewell to Tasha.

Once Christian had glared at me, and stormed off after Vasilisa, Tasha and I boarded the plane.

As we took off I looked out of the window, where I could see Vasilisa and Christian sitting on the bench that I'd been sitting on earlier. With a dark haired beauty between them. They both had there arms around her, protectively.

I put my forehead, and pressed the palm of my hand against the window, as I hid the tear that fell.

**************************************  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Lissa's and Christian embraced me. I think the moment that we distantly heard the airplane take off, their arms held me tighter. Helping to keep me together, in case I fell apart. I wouldnt look up to the sky. There was no way that I could watch the love of my life fly away from me. I had it all... I was so happy, and now it had gone. I couldnt believe that it had only been an hour since he had told me that he was leaving, It felt like a life time ago.

I should of realised that it was to good to be true. What would a god like him see in a girl like me. I had counted my blessings everyday... but now they were gone.

Dimitri had gone, he had left me to have a baby with Tasha. I sobbed against Lissa's shoulder, soaking her shirt with my tears. She soothed me, whispering words of comfort, as she stroked my hair.

"It will be okay Rose. You'll see" she said, as I continued crying in her arms.

"I ca... I ca... cant believe he... that he lef... left m.. me, Liss" I couldnt breath properly. I hadnt only been crying, I had been hysterical. Im actually surprised that she hadnt slapped me across the face yet.

I wanted Dimitri. I needed Dimitri. But he had tossed me away as if I was worthless, and thats now exactly how I felt.

Christian still had a hand on my shoulder. But he remained so quiet throughout my meltdown. It must be so hard on him. The man-stealing slut was his auntie, after all. I actually felt sorry for him, being in this position.

After a few more moments of being consoled by the two of them. I stood up, on very shaky legs, and wiped my tears away.

"Im sorry that you guys had to witness that" I told them.

"Rose. Dont be daft. We love you. Were here for you, as long as you need us. Its our turn to take care of you, for once" Lissa said.

I smiled at her, or at least I tried to. It probably ended up more like a frown, My heart had just been broken, and as much as I loved the two of them, right now I wanted nothing more than to curl up, in a ball on my bed, and cry for what I had lost. I knew the tears wouldnt hold back for long. So I needed to get out of there.

"Thank-you. Im going to go to my room now." I told them.

"Okay Rose. If thats what you want." She said. I nodded my head.

"It is Liss. I love you guys, but I just need some time now" I said, then I turned quickly and walked to my room.

Once there in there I fell onto the bed. Pulling the duvet up, over my head, and crying my eyes out. I didnt re-surface until the day after.

When I finally crawled out of my pit, I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Just as I had guessed... I looked a mess. My eyes were bloodshot from all of the crying I had done the night before. My hair was a tangled mess of a knot, and I had panda eyes. Yeah... definately not one of my best looks. I started the spray of water from the shower, then there was a knock on the door.

I walked into the room and went to the door. "Who is it?" I called, wearily.

"Its Adrian" came a worried voice. "Can I come in for a moment?" he asked. I sighed then I opened the door.

"Little dham- You look like crap. Lissa told me everything. Im so sorry Rose. How are you feeling?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I feel like shit, actually. I look like shit... As you so nicely pointed out" But I smiled, a small smile. "Im dealing" I told him, honestly. If dealing meant burying my head in the sand and protending that nothing was wrong.

He studied me for a moment. Studied my aura and my face, then he pulled me into his arms. "Its okay to cry Rose" he said, softly.

"Im done crying over Dimitri Belikov. He means nothing to me" I lied. If I told myself that often enough, maybe I would start to actually believe it for myself.

Either way... I was not going to blame myself anymore. He had forgotten about me, and I would try to do the same, or at least I would try to.

"Listen Adrian. I really appreciate you coming to check on me, but im going to be fine. I maybe far from that, right now. But I will be fine. Okay?" I told him. He nodded, "Any time you need a friend, you know where i,ll be" he said. Then he kissed my forehead.

"I mean it Rose." he added.

"I know you do. Thankyou Adrian" I told him. I squeezed him, a little harder. Then I stepped back.

"Im going to take a shower and sort myself out. I'll meet you all for breakfast, in an hour" I told him.

"No problem, Little dhampir." he said. Then he kissed my forehead again, and left. I leant against the back of the door for a moment. Clearing my head. Then I walked back to the bathroom and finally stepped into the shower.

When I was dressed, with my hair straightened and hanging loosely, I walked out of my room and went to the cafeteria, to meet my friends.

I caught wind of the conversation before I entered. Lissa, Christian and Adrian sat with their heads together.

"I cant believe that he would do that to her" Adrian said. "She looked a mess when I just saw her". `Thanks again Adrian`, I thought.

"I know, What am I supposed to say to her. My fucking aunt did this" Christian replied.

"Its not your fault Chris" Lissa told him. "Just be there for her. Thats all any of us can do for her now. She'll talk when she's ready."

I silently cursed myself. Listening to my friends worrying about me. I would forget about my broken heart, and act completely normal, at least in front of my friends.

After all... They come first!.

*****************************  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Its been a lonely five months. Putting on a brave face for all of my friends. They knew better, of course. But they never pushed me. I was thankful for that. I would try to remain upbeat and all cheery in front of others, but behind closed doors. That was when I would let the grief take me.

We had all graduated now, Eddie and I were both Lissa's guardians. And we were currently living at court. I was `on leave` as Lissa's guardian. So she had a replacement guardian. `Guardian Melissa Mitchell` She was great, and we all got on well.

I had finally come to the realisation that `Guardian Belikov` had left me. I couldnt even say his name without it tearing mee to pieces. So I recognised him only as `Guardian Belikov` or `Belikov` if I was feeling pissed at him.

I guess deep, deep down I hadnt really thought he would have left, I thought that when he realised how much he missed me, he would return, saying "April fools. Im not leaving really". Of course that had never happened. I had finally believed that he had never loved me. He had abandoned me, just when I needed him the most. He hadnt known that at the time. Non of us had, I hadnt discovered the truth until a month after he left me... Against the impossible odds, I was pregnant. Only Rose Hathaway would get fucking pregnant by another dhampir... Thats the story of my life.

I am six months pregnant, and today... Lissa's emotions are driving me insane. I am having a final scan. One to tell me the sex of the baby. I hadnt wanted to know when I had my last one, but after ALOT of begs, pleads, pouts and puppy dog eyes from Lissa. I have finally crumbled.

I walked across court, heading back from the cafe, with two chocolate doughnuts in my hand. I am on my way to Lissa's. The appointment is in twenty minutes, and shes practically bouncing in her seat. I snickered as I bit into my heaven- food.

Lissa was waiting by the door- impatiently.

"Oh Rose. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou so much for doing this" she sang. "I cant wait. Oooh. Pink or blue, what do you think.?" she asked. I laughed at her giddyness.

"I havent the foggiest Liss" I admitted. "Im not really bothered. As long as its healthy and happy, thats all I ask for" I told her.

"Me too" she said. "I still cant believe that I am going to be an auntie" she cooed, softly patting my stomach. That was getting larger and larger by the day.

I wasnt complaining though. It showed that the baby was growing correctly. I had been so scared of there being something wrong. It was the first case- ever, that two dhampirs had had a child together. But the doctor had ensured us that all was well. I was happy at that.

"Ah Come in, Guardian Hathaway. Lets get this show on the road." she polite doctor said. `Doctor Samuel Smith`. He was easy on the eye. About 25, blonde hair, blue eyes, and I know that he liked me. It was a shame that I wasnt interested. He is funny, and caring, with a good job. But he didnt have brown eyes to get lost in. or beautiful silky hair, and he most definately did not wear a duster or read cowboy- `Stop Rose. Hes gone`

I focused on what the doctor said, which was telling me to hop up on he bed. I did so, then I rolled the waistband of my pants down, slightly, and lifted my shirt up. Exposing my round stomach.

My stomach was the one indication that I was pregnant. I had not put an ounce of weight on anywhere else. Doctor Smith had told me some good exercising techniques to use during pregnancy. Just because I was pregnant didnt mean I was going to get sloppy.

He squrited the gel on my stomach, and moved the wand around, in a circular motion, trying to find the best angle to find out the sex. After a few moments he found it.

"Ah there we go" he said. Lissa squeezed my hand, exitedly. She was bouncing again, even the doctor noticed and he laughed.

"Exited are we, princess?" he teased.

"Hell yeah" she sqealed. "I want to shop. Its not good when I dont know what colour to buy." she whined, causing both me and the doc to laugh at her. She was being so... so... Lissa. God I loved my best bud.

"Well then. I will keep you in suspense no longer. You will want to buy... blue" he told us. A boy. Im having a boy. My heart filled with love for my son. And I suddenly couldnt wait to meet him.

"A boy" I whispered, just to clarify. He nodded.

"A healthy beautiful boy" he replied. A tear escaped my eye. But it was a joyious tear, for once.

"Rose. Are... are you okay?" Lissa suddenly asked. I nodded and beamed up at her.

"Im just so happy Liss" I told her truthfully. She hugged me tightly.

"So can we shop now. I'll ask the queen, we can go tomorrow" she said. I dont know why she was actually asking. Like I could ever stop Lissa from shopping. Thats like stopping me from eating. It will never happen.

"If I must" I cringed at the thought of tomorrow. Lissa loose in a mall. With her credit card. I shuddered. It would be a long day.

I got up and wiped the gel of my stomach with a paper towel. We both thanked the doctor, then we set off, heading for home, where I could put my feet up.

We set off across the court, both of us happy from the news. I could feel her thoughts right now, and she had a interesting night planned for us. Picking a name for my son. There was a few that I liked. But one thing I knew for sure. He was going to be named Hathaway.

"Adrian" I yelled exitedly. He saw us and smiled, then he began to head our way.

"Little dhampir, Lissa" he greeted us. "And what has you too so happy on this fine morning." he asked. What the fuck!. Fine morning!. Since when did Adrian use phrases like fine morning. I laughed. Then Lissa spoke up.

"Its a boy" she squealed. "Rose is having a boy" he smiled at me.

"Thats great news Rose. I am so happy for you" he told me, as he embraced me, delicately.

"Thanks Adrian." I replied. "Anyway why are you so happy?" I asked, trying to raise my eyebrow, and failing miserably. He blushed.

"Aww. Adrians going red" I giggled.

"Yeah... so is his aura" Lissa piped in. I laughed again.

"Adrians in lurve" I teased, "Come on then... Who is the lucky girl?" I asked.

He threw his hands up in the air, then laughed. "Okay, okay" he sighed. "Ive got a date tonight, with Melissa." he said. We both screamed. I knew that she liked him, I was glad that they would probably hook up. He had finally given up chasing me, becoming more of a brotherly figure in my life. He knew I wouldnt be getting over Dimit- Guardian Belikov any time soon, and the baby only prolonged the pain. I would have a constant reminder of what I had lost.

"Im happy for you guys" I told him. "Its about time" I added. He laughed.

"Anyway Ive got to go. Im just on my way to see Aunt Tatiana" he informed us.

"Oh... Perfect. I'll walk over with you," Lissa said. "Ive got a shopping trip to sort out." They both kissed my cheek and headed off.

I was walking home. I lived in a two bedroomed house. Right next to Lissa and Christian. Queen Tatiana had given it to me, unbelievable... I know, but once we had finally believed that there was nothing between Adrian and me, and then I had admitted about my feelings for Belikov, revealing the true identity of the babies father, she felt sorry for me. Shes not as bad as I had originally thought, in small doses of course.

I became aware that somebody was walking behind me. Their footsteps walking quickly to catch me up. I was about to spin on my heel when I smelled that beautiful smell. That intoxicating scent that had always wrapped around me.

`No` I thought. But that smell could only come from one person.

I slowly and hesitantly turned around, and there standing before me was a russian god. Dimitri.

He was back.

**************************** 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

DPOV.

Our plane touched down at the courts airstrip. I was home. I know that I had never lived here, but home to me... was wherever Rose was. I just hoped that she would forgive me for leaving her so suddenly.

It had been a long six months, boring meetings after boring meetings. But the weird thing was that we actually had been attacked by strigoi, one night. So as much as it had pained me to be away from Rose, I couldnt regret my decision to leave. Tasha might not of been here today if I had said no to her.

Her pregnancy was progressing along very well. But for some strange reason she never would tell me who the father of her baby is. All she had said was that he would be revealed when he was ready to be. Right now she was munching on a tuna sandwich, I had never seen a woman eat as much, Well... apart from Rose. She didnt need a pregnancy as an excuse. She had always ate alot, but trainned so well that it never effected her sexy figure.

I was so happy to be back. I would get to see Rose in just a few short minutes. I hope she has been okay, and happy. Though there is a part of me that is secretly praying that she hasnt moved on, I couldnt bear the thought of her being touched by any other man that wasnt me.

When Tasha and I had left the academy, she knew almost instantly that something was terribly wrong with me. Over time she had managed to prise the information out of me. Well... half of it anyway. She knew that I was in love with somebody, and wanted to be with them for the rest of my life. But I had never told her that it was Rose whom I loved.

The aeroplane door opened and I was instantly on my feet. I wanted to run to Rose, kiss her, make love to her, and never ever let her go again.

"I just wanted to say a massive thankyou to you, Dimka. I dont know what I would of done with out you" she said, with a smile. I smiled too.

"It was an honor, Tasha. Your my friend. Im glad I went with you" I told her honestly. She could of been dead by now if I hadnt of gone.

"Well... thanks again dimka. Now you go and get her, whoever she is" she said, with a quiet laugh. I picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I will" I said with a grin. "And you go and get some sleep. You look so tired" I said, studying her face. She placed her hand on the baby bump and rubbed it lovingly.

"I think i'll do just that" She said. Then we parted ways. I couldnt be seperated from Rose a moment longer.

I had been off the plane for five minutes, I was walking across court when I saw her- Rose.

Even from a distance she took my breath away. She was beautiful. Her long dark hair had grown even longer, and she was smiling exited about something. She was standing with the princess, and Ivashkov. He was blocking a full view of her. But I could see her gorgeous face.

I think that Ivashkov had said something hilarious to them, because the two girls suddenly started to laugh. Rose's face lit up like a firework. A pang of jealously shot through me, like ice water in my veins, as I watched them.

When Ivashkov and Rose embraced I saw red, unfair of me... maybe. But I couldnt help it. She was even more beautiful than my memory had shown. I was so in love with her, but the way that she was smiling at him. My heart quenched, painfully as I realised that, maybe, she had not missed me as much as I had missed her. And that killed me, but nothing caused me as much pain as what happened a moment later.

The princess and Ivashkov walked away, leaving Rose alone. And when I got my first full-on view of her, I swallowed back the bile suddenly rising in my throat. She was pregnant. A small-ish, perfect bump poked out.

No... I suddenly realised. She had definately not missed me, Not one little bit. She must of jumped into bed with somebody the moment I had gone, and I could only bet that it was Ivaskov's.

She was walking away, her back to me. Her hair blew, softly in the light breeze. The way she walked with such grace, she still took my breath away. But I had to live with the fact, that she and I would never be.

I followed her, picking up my speed, to catch up with her. Even though she had so obviously moved on, I had to see her, face to face. I would tell her that I loved her and that I always would. And that I was so sorry that I had left her.

I was so close to her now, just a few feet away. The warm, homely scent of her hair- strawberries and cream, filled my head. She was stunning.

Ever so slowly she turned around, Her eyes widened and her her lips parted, as she stared at me in denial. She looked so hurt, sad, scared! What the hell?. What reason did she have to be scared up. I had messed up, not her.

Yeah... This fuck up was all of my own doing. If I had never left she wouldnt of gone running to Ivaskov's arms. I bet he couldnt wait to get her into his bed. And I would have to live with that for the rest of my life.

Her face was hurt, "Di... Dimitri" she whispered. She placed a hand on her stomach, like she was protecting her baby, and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Roza" I breathed. That was all it took for her to slam her guardian mask on, to hide her feelings from me.

"Dont call me that, Guardian Belikov" She spat my name like dirt. She was hurt, even I knew that. She hadnt been able to keep that from me, We knew each other to well. But there was something different about her, and after a moment I figured out what that was. It was her eyes.

No longer were they the warm, brown eyes that sparkled. They looked dead, cold, and they had lost their sparkle. It hurt me to see that.

Like it hurt me to hear her address me so formally. She truely did hate me. I guess I deserved that. She looked as if she was going to bolt. So I grabbed her wrists and held her. The same feeling of love and being with the one you love almost floored me. The touch of her skin against mine had always stunned me, it felt so right.

"Please Rose" I begged. "Let me explain".

She broke out of my hold on her. "I do not want your explanations Belikov" she spat. "I get it, you wanted a baby, I couldnt give you that" a strange look appeared in her eyes, but all to soon it was gone. Replaced by anger.

I was shocked at her outburst.

"You dont need to tell me how happy you and Tasha are. I am not interested. Now leave me the fuck alone" she yelled. She couldnt help the tear that escaped her eye. She hastily wiped it away. Glaring at the hand that had risen to wipe it away for her.

"Thats not true" I whispered. "I did not leave for that reason, Shit Rose!. I love you. I am in love with you. I came back to say sorry and beg for you to forgive me and take me back. I guess im too late for that though" I spat.

She held her stomach again. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I meant it didnt take you fucking long to jump into bed with Ivashkov. Did it?" I said, pointing to her stomach.

She smacked my face so hard It was a wonder there wasnt a indent of her hand on my cheek.

"You know fuck all about that" she spat. "Now im warning you for the last time. Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me" With that she turned and ran, pretty fast for somebody so... so... pregnant.

I was stunned, frozen in place. Our reunion had certainly not gone the way that I had hoped it would. I knew what I would do.

Right now I was going to go to my room, unpack and get some sleep, but later... later I was going to hunt him down.

Ivashkov. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I ran as fast as I could. I just needed to get as far away from him as possible.

It had shocked the hell out of me to see him again after so long. He was still the most sexiest man that I had ever seen, and as much as I tried to deny it... I still loved him. I was still in love with him.

I finally reached my house and ran inside, bolting the lock behind me. Then I lent back against the door. leaning over with my hands on my knee's, to catch my breath.

All I could think about was Dimitri. Why the fuck was he back?. And if he was back then Tasha must be back too. Argh... I hated that woman with a vengence, she had taken away the man that I loved- the father of my child.

Once my heart found its normal rhythm I walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water, then returned to the living room and sank to the couch, taking a large gulp and caressing my belly.

My day had certainly taken a turn for the worse. Not so long ago, Lissa and I had been over the moon after finding out that the baby was a boy. Then we got to tease Adrian about his date with Melissa. But now `he` was back. I was going to have to watch him and Tasha acting all lovey-dovey. Fan-fucking-tastic!.

There was a knock on the door. Hesitantly I walked over to it.

"Who's there" I called. I didnt want to see anybody right now.

"Rose, its Tasha" she said. I stopped breathing. "I just wanted to say hi. I missed you guys" she said. I want the earth to open up and swallow me up, Why the hell couldnt she leave me alone, wasnt it enough that she had stolen my man, Did she want to steal my sanity too, because I was going to go mad if she didnt leave me alone.

I opened the door. "Im busy at the moment-" I came to an abrupt halt. She was fucking pregnant. I felt sick. Actually I felt repulsed. I couldnt help but stare open mouthed at her, She chuckled at my expression. Which made me snap.

"Like I said, Tasha. Im busy" I said coldly, slamming the door in her face without another word. I couldnt believe it. Why was life so damn unfair?. What the hell had I done to deserve this?.

He was going to have a baby with her. They would be a happy family with him playing the doting father. What about my son? He would be left without a father, just like I had been. I was desperate to know my father, but my mother would never tell me who he was. Now my son would have to experience the same thing. It was so unfair.

I broken-heartedly pulled myself off the couch and walked to my bedroom. I didnt give a shit how early it was, all I wanted was to curl up into a ball and let sleep free me from the pain that I now felt.

DPOV.

I couldnt get Rose's face out of my mind, even in sleep I had dreamt about her. That cold, broken look that I had inflicted on her. I hated myself for that.

I wanted to hug her and tell her how much I loved her, and that I had missed her more than anything. But what had I ended up doing... I had made her hate me more. She ran from me. How could she think that I would have a baby with Tasha, she was a friend and nothing more.

I guess I can see how it looks from Rose's perceptive, I had left for months, to guard Tasha. I could only prat that she wouldnt have any run-ins with Tasha. Rose would immediately think that I was her baby's father. I still hadnt found out who Tasha's boyfriend was. He'd been away, visiting his family- according to Tasha. I just wish she would tell me.

That was soon forgotten as I thought about Rose again. I had to go and see her, but first I had a stop to make. An unpleasant one at that.

I was knocking on a door, after finding out the address from a fellow guardian.

The door swung open and he did a double take. He gulped nervously.

"Bel... Belikov." Ivashkov said. He suddenly forced a brave look on his face.

"And what do I owe, for this delightful visit." he smirked, and I lost it.

I gripped him by the scruff of his neck and pinned him against the wall, inside his apartment. He wasnt so brave looking now.

"You couldnt wait to get your filthy hands on her, could you" I snapped. The idea of him touching Rose, kissing her, making love to her- It was to much to bear. I loved her so much, but I had lost her. I let go of Adrian. He was a royal moroi, after all. I punched the wall insted. Pain shot through my hand but that was nothing compared to the pain in my heart.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell you are doing" came another voice. I spun round to see another guardian. She had a dressing gown wrapped around her. Come to think about it... Adrian was only wearing a white and some bowers. It was pretty obvious that I had interupted something. That pissed me off.

"So, not only do you knock her up, but you cheat on her too." I yelled. He flinched at my tone.

"Dimitri. I havent actually got a clue what you are talking about" he said. Yeah, right.

"Rose" I bellowed. "Im talking about you getting Rose pregnant, and now sleeping with somebody else"

He looked shocked. "I have never had sex with Rose. Sure I wanted to, once. But that was a long time ago. Im in love now. This..." he said, taking the girls arm. "...is Melissa. Or guardian Mitchell." he told me. I searched his face for any hint of a lie. But I didnt find one. He was telling the truth.

"So who is the babies father then" I said, in a calmer voice. I couldnt believe it, all this time that I had been blaming him, and it was never him anyway. I had to know.

"I think that thats up to Rose to tell you, dont you?" he said. "And while were on the subject. If I had of slept with her, or gotten her pregnant, what business would it have been of yours. You are the one who slept with her, and then left her." he remarked. What could I say... he was right. I had stuffed up.

"I love her" I whispered. I wasnt even sure he'd heard until he spoke a moment later.

"You love her, then youve got a funny way of showing it. And what about Lady Ozera, and your child?" he spat. That shocked the hell out of me.

"I didnt leave Rose to be with Tasha- romantically. I left her to be her guardian while she had some meetings to attend to. Ask your aunt if you dont believe me. I havent slept with her, and that is not my baby." I told him.

"Well... forgive me. But It does look fishy. You disappear, only to turn up later and Tasha is pregnant. What are we supposed to think. Rose is fucking heartbroken Belikov. Sh-" I cut him off.

"She knows, Shes seen Tasha?" I asked, stupidly. He nodded.

"She was having a meeting with my aunt, when Lissa and I went to see her today. Since she couldnt catch up with Lissa, she said she would wait for us at Rose's. Until after our visit. So yeah...I'd guess that Rose knows about the baby.

Fuck! this was not good. I needed to explain it all to her, and I had to be completely honest. I should of just told the truth in the first place. Then non of this mess would of happened.

"Shit!" I said, as I ran from his room.

After a few loose ends I finally located Rose's house. I knocked on the door. A sob almost escaped my throat when she answered the door. She had been crying.

Her eyes were all blood shot and red raw. She looked tired and her hair was pulled into a scruffy bun, odd ends fell out of place.

"Roza" I gasped as I saw her. She didnt try to stop the tears, they fell freely.

"Please leave Dimitri" she said, in barely a whisper. I'd struggled to hear her. "I dont want you anywhere near me... ever again. Ju... just go back to Tasha" she sobbed.

"Please Rose. I need to tell you that-" she cut me off.

"Save your breath. You got what you always wanted, a baby. Your girlfriend is pregnant with your child. Go to them-" It was my turn to cut her off. By pressing my lips against hers, to silence her.

She was hesitant at first, but she soon gave in and kissed me back, with a passion. My hand snaked up to her hair, catching it and running my fingers through it. Suddenly she pushed me away.

"Dont you ever kiss me again" she cried. She had managed to push me back, forcefully. I had been to lost in the feeling of her kiss to stop her.

"You make me sick" She said. Then she slammed the door in my face.

A smile crept on my face as I visioned that kiss, her lucious lips on mine.

I would fight for her, I would win back her affections if its the last thing that I did.

******************* 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

I woke up bleary eyed the morning after, from all the crying that I had done last night.

It took me a moment to realise that I wasnt alone... Lissa was sitting on the edge of my bed. I felt her sadness and pity wash over me through the bond.

She same and hugged me. "Im so sorry Rose" she said, as she held me. "I had no idea that they were coming, or that she was pregnant" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"S'not your fault" I told her as she held me. I was trying to calm my breathing. She didnt need t see this... hell... I didnt need this. I was going to put on a brave face, and get through it. Im pretty sure that they would be leaving soon. I just had to keep Dimitri from finding out that he is the father of my baby.

"Im fine Liss" I told her when I had calmed my nerves down. "Im just a little freaked... Hormones" I added, with a weak smile. She laughed, without humor, still feeling bad for me.

"Really. I'll be fine. It was just a shock. Seeing her pregnant. It hurt" I told her, she nodded her head.

"Are you still up for shopping today?" she asked. I nodded my head, qutie pleased by the prospect of spending plenty of money on my baby- my personal retail therapy.

"We can kit the nursery out with the best things money can buy, and teddies... yeah, plenty of stuffed animals" she squealed, exited by the thought. I laughed.

"Plus we can go to the food court. That would make your day. I bet" she teased. "Sure. i cant wait" I told her, truthfully. "I'll come by your place after im showered and ready." I told her. We said our goodbyes and then and I went to get ready.

I felt anger coming through the bond and slipped into Liss's head to see what was wrong.

"I know Lissa. Rose was a little off with me yesterday" Tasha was saying. "But im sure she wouldnt mind if Dimitri and I tagged along. I can buy some baby things too, seeing as im going to be living here for the time being." Fucking shit! Why cant they do one, and go and crawl back under the rock they came from.

"Is Rose okay?" Tasha questioned. "I noticed yesterday that she was pregnant." she said.

"Oh, shes just peachy" Lissa replied icily. `Im sorry Rose. If your there. I cant get out of it` she thought through the bond. Typical. My perfect day had turned into my worse nightmare. She felt guilty that she couldnt shake them. Brill!

Once I was ready I grabbed a breakfast bar and headed over to her house.

There was an uncomfortable feeling in the air, Tasha was telling Christian all about the baby- a boy. She was due a week after I was. And as sick as it made me feel, I suddenly realised that our babies would be brothers... well... half brothers, anyway. Eww.

"Hey Rose" Adrian and Melissa chimed together, I looked at them, and the three of us laughed, they were so similar it was freaky.

"Hows the babs?" Melissa asked.

"Restless" I replied as I walked over to her and took her hand, placing it against the place were the baby was kicking. She laughed, amazed.

"Wow... What have you got in there, a baby of a footballer" she teased. I smirked. Rubbing my stomach, lovingly.

"So guys" I asked them both. "How was the big date?" I asked. Smiling as Melissa turned beetroot red.

"It couldnt of gone any better" Adrian said, kissing her cheek, causing her to go even more red. I laughed again.

"Hey-" Tasha began.

"You guys all ready to go" I interupted. "Im starved. One breakfast bar is not enough" I half joked. Everybody laughed.

"I know what you mean" Tasha replied. Oh, for the love of god! She was trying to torment me. Im sure of it.

"Is that so" I snapped. Dimitri met my eyes with a sad smile. Woo hoo... he didnt yell at me for snapping, that had to be a first.

"Yeah Rose. Lets go" Lissa said. "Im so exited".

We all set of. It was pretty hilarios actually. Dimitri ended up sitting on the middle seat, between Tasha and I. I sat behind Lissa, who couldnt keep her hysterics down, through the bond as she spyed Dimitri's face. Aww poor baby, what a predicament this must be for him.

I yawned widely. "Someone keeping you up at night, Rose" Christian teased. I laughed. "You could say that, sparky" I said, placing my hand on my bump.

"Hey Liss... Watch this" I said, as I placed my tube of smarties on the top of my bump. As the baby began to slowly move, you could see the tube wobble slightly. Then a moment the baby, he kicked, hard. Causing the tube to flip up a touch and roll off. Everybody laughed. And I mean everybody. I smiled then emptied some of the smarties down my throat. I was hungry. Three hours later, and alot of money spent we met up for lunch.

Lissa was desperate for the toilet, so I told her i'd meet her at the food court, as I was walking I felt a hand grab me, and spin me around. It was dimitri. There were no signs of Tasha though.

"If you want to keep using that hand for the fore see-able future, I suggest that you remove it from my arm" I hissed. He looked so hurt, but why should I give a shit about his feelings. He obviosly didnt care about mine.

"Please Rose. Please let me try to explain" he pleaded. I shook my head and stepped back a step.

"Stay away from me." I snapped. "Im sure Tasha needs your help, buying for your son" He looked pained.

"Rose. For the last time, that is not my baby. I swear" I begged me to believe him. "Why wont you believe what im telling you?" I looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"Because your a rotten liar and-" he cut me off by kissing me, hard and passionatley. For a moment I melted into his kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. Our tongues moved together, gently massaging each others.

Then I remembered everything that he had done. He had left me. He was a good for nothing, lying two-faced, man-whore. I pushed him off me, and punched him in the face. "You are a lying bastard. Why do you keep denying your the father" I cried, then I run off, before he could stop me.

I ran until I was out of his line of sight. I was furious with him, and I was starving. I walked to the food court, and sat down, hoping Lissa would arrive soon Tasha walked in and sat down. I guess she was hungry to.

"So Rose." she began. "Your having a boy" she said. I stayed quiet. I simply gave a curt nod.

"I am too" she said. "This is `Nicholas Alexander Belikov`" she said rubbing her stomach. I felt sick. I knew the sick prick had lied to me. But this just confirmed that. I saw red and my blood boiled. She finally pushed me over the edge, and I cracked.

"And this" I hissed. Placing my hand on my bump, "is Aidan Mason Belikov"

Her jaw hit the table, hard.

******************************************* 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews :)

A couple of people have sort of guessed right where im heading with this story, but im not saying who... Coz Im a meanie, haha :p

Chapter 8.

It took the skank a few moments to compose herself. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. Maybe I shouldn't have told her who the father of my baby was... But why the hell should she get the `happy ever after` while my son and I left with nothing.

She didnt look angry, which was weird, I thought she would of lit me on fire by now, but she just kept on staring at me. Which freaked me out.

"Rose. Are you trying to tell me that Dimitri is the father of your baby?" she asked, in a calm voice. I nodded my head but I didnt speak.

"How is that possible, your both dhampirs?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Im shadow kissed, remember." I snapped, because It sounded like she didnt believe me.

"Wow... " she breathed. "Its unheard of though" she whispered. I simply stared at her, not understanding her reaction in the least.

"So your the one that he's in love with" she said.

"No. Im. Not" I roared. "If he fucking loved me, he would never have left me here alone. He would never gone of fucked you and got you pregnant, would he." I spat.

Tasha pailed, and drew in a gasp.

"Shit" she said, more to herself than to me. "Listen to me Rose." she said, placing a hand over mine. I flinched, disgusted by her touch, and pulled my hand out from under hers.

She sighed. "Rose, please... I cant tell you everything right now. Because no body knows, and they cant yet. Until its time. But I promise you that I will explain later. Just not here... Lissa's coming" she said, looking over my shoulder with a smile. Quickly glancing at me with a stern look, as if telling me not to say anything about our conversation.

What the hell could I say. I was confused. What the hell did she want to explain?. Her glorious sex life with my man?. I didnt really want that fucking image... thankyou. But she was acting really strange. If I had just found out that my guardian-boyfriend had had sex with an underage girl and gotten her pregnant, I would have exploded with anger. But she hadnt.

"Rose." Lissa said, Snapping me out of my thoughts and suddenly sitting beside me. I looked over to her and realised that everybody was here now.

"Hey... Sorry. Are you okay?" I asked, impulsively. She laughed.

"Im fine. But I was just going to ask you that same question. You looked a million miles away." she said. I smiled.

"I was" I said weakly. "I was just thinking" She smiled sadly.

"Are you going to eat anything?" she asked. I laughed and raised my eyebrows at her.

"What do you think" I said, Jumping to my feet and running towards the food. Leaving everyone sitting at the, laughing, behind me.

A moment later, Tasha was behind me. Pileing her plate as high as mine.

"I'll come by to your place, tonight" she whispered. "I'll tell you everything... just please, you cant tell a soul" she said. I gave a quick nod of my head, then went back to the table with my tray, piled with goodies. She followed, close behind me. With her tray stacked equally high. I didnt like her, not at all. She had ruined my life, but at that one moment, looking at our trays, I couldnt help the tiny smirk that spread across my face.

"Jesus guys! Is there any food left" Christian said. Both Tasha and I wore identical scowls on our faces. It was almost comical.

"Do not piss off a hungry pregnant chick" I growled, Pointing my fork in his direction. Everybody laughed.

"Yeah, remember what she did to Melissa for stealing one of her doughnuts" Adrian said. I blushed.

"I did say sorry about that. I didnt realise how hard I grabbed her." Everybody laughed again.

"Why what did you do?" Dimitri asked, with a smile, as if he already knew the answer. Nob head. All pregnant-ex girlfriend abandoning freak! God I hated him so much. But why was I so desperate to wrap my arms around him and kiss him with a passion.

`Because you love him` My heart told myself. I sighed. Maybe... But my brain was telling me to hate him, and it was my brain that I was listening to. They didnt get broken, hearts did. I never wanted to feel that pain again.

"I broke her wrist" I told him, with no emotion in my voice at all. That shocked him a little, maybe he had thought that I hadnt gone to such drastic measures. Hell... I hadnt meant to.

"Lissa healed her for me" I added. He smiled, and I had to turn away.

I bit down into my jam doughnut. Ignoring the rest of the cheeseburger. I craved sweet, sweet sugary food. Well that was my excuse for eating so many of them, anyway.

The jam burst out at the other end and began to dribble down my chin. I cleaned it all up with my finger, and then licked it off.

"What" I said, as I saw everybody watching me with an amused look on their face. "It would of been a waste of good jam" I added. Everybody laughed, but it was Dimitri's chuckle that I heard the most. I accidently met his gaze for a moment, and in his eyes I saw pain, regret, but mostly... love. Weird. I quickly averted my eyes.

"Can we go home now?" I complained as I drained the hot chocolate from the mug. "Yeah. Im beat." Lissa chimed. "Lets go" I grabbed my bags. Stuffed with baby clothes, Some new leggings for me. I flat out refused to buy any maternity clothes what so ever. And agout ten different stuffed animals. Bigger items like the pram, cot changing unit... they were all being delivered tomorrow. I just wanted to go home now. And sleep for a week.

We all stood up and started towards the carpark.

"Do you need help with those" Dimitri asked, raising an eyebrow at me. Bastard... I still couldnt do that, no matter how many times I tried.

"Thankyou" I said, curtly as I handed him half of the bags... My back and feet were killing me.

We finally arrived back at court. I had fallen asleep in the back of the SUV. My head rested on Dimitri's shoulder, and his intoxicating scent was the first thing that I registered when I woke up. It freaked me out, and did betraying things to my body. My body wanted his. `No, no, no.` I thought.

I jumped out of the car as quickly as I could, leaving as much distance between us as possible.

"Thanks again" I muttered as he came over and handed me my bags.

"Do you want me to carry them to your room for you?" he asked, with a loving smile.

"Oh... No thankyou. I can handle them from here" I replied. I turned towards Lissa. "I'll see you tomorrow" I said, she nodded and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she replied. "Get some sleep Rose. You look like you need it" I smiled and stumbled off with my bags.

"Rose, wait" Dimitri called after me, as he ran to catch me up. "Please let me help you. I can see your struggling" he said. I breathed a loud sigh and nodded.

I gave him half of the bags. He shook his head. "Give me all of them" He said.

I handed them over, feeling really grateful. I wasnt going to admit that though. "Thankyou" I simply told him, as we set of walking to my room. Once we reached it I opened the door and he stepped inside, to place the bags down for me.

"Can we please talk, Rose?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Im sorry Dimitri. Im not ready to talk to you yet." I told him. "I dont know if I'll ever be ready for that". He looked so sad, and it hurt me to see that look on his face. But he had hurt me a hell of a lot more. He gave a small nod and walked to the door. But turned back at the last moment.

"I'll always wait for you Rose. As long as it takes. I will prove myself to you. And I will love you and your baby... If you'll let me" he said, in a broken voice. Then he kissed my cheek and walked out the door. I almost wanted to chase after him, and tell him that I love him, and that it was his baby. But I didnt, I wasnt ready for that yet.

A moment later there was a knock on the door. I sighed and opened it, wondering what he wanted now. Only when I met the persons eyes, they werent the brown colour that I loved so much, they were bright blue.

"Tasha" I murmured. She gave me a nervous smile.

"I think its time we talked, Rose. Dont you?" she said.

I sighed, and pushed the door wide, granting her entrance.

************************ 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Tasha walked through the door, I sighed and gritted my teeth together, to keep myself from snapping.

"Drink?" I asked. She smiled. I would love a hot chocolate. If you have any" she replied.

"I do. I wont be a moment" I told her. "Please, sit down" Then I walked into the kitchen. She had only been in the house for two seconds, and I was already using excuses to leave the room. I sighed again. Once the drinks were made, I carried them into the front room, with tin of squirty cream, and a tub of chocolate sprinkles. A hot chocolate just wasnt a hot chocolate without those on the top. I placed everything down on the table, then I grabbed the cream, and Squirted it on to the top, sprinkling it with chocolate. Hmm... Yummy!.

I looked towards Tasha, who had a look of wonder on her face. Then she copied my actions. This was so weird!.

"I guess... At least I know why you never liked me Rose" Tasha said suddenly. I stayed quiet, neither confirming nor denying her words.

"If its any consellation, I never knew about Dimka and you. He never told me" she said. As if she couldnt believe that he had never confided in her. I still remainned silent.

"Your not going to make this easy on me are you" she said. It wasnt really a question, merely a statement of fact. She sighed.

"You have got to remember that you cant say a word of this to anybody" she said, and then she launched into her story.

"I asked Dimitri to become my guardian, because I had been ordered by the queen to travel to different cities, to give talks about moroi magic, and using our powers to help protect ourselves. I was scared to go alone, I wouldnt normally be, but the week before I had found out that I was pregnant. I didnt want any harm to come to my baby, and I knew that Dimka wouldnt let me down. He's a good man, and a good friend." She said.

"I wouldnt go that far" I said, muttering under my breath.

"Please Rose. Dont think bad of him. He told me that he would do it for me, but after the five months he would be returning here, If I was finished or not. I could tell that he was upset to leave, and then he finally admitted that he was in love with somebody, that he was crazy about her. I could tell that, that was true. It killed him to leave behind the woman who held his heart" she said, smiling at me. "But he's an honorable man, he would never let down a friend in need.

Thats all we ever were Rose. I promise you that" she said. I didnt know what to think, I didnt know what to believe anymore.

"It was always only a temporary arrangement. I just knew that If I was attacked I would struggle to defend myself, the bigger that I got, and I didnt want to put my baby in harms way. Im not as young as I was when I defended Christian from his parents." I was just gawking at her. I probably looked like a fish, with my mouth wide open.

"And I am so so sorry that I took him away from you, Rose. I had no idea that you was his mystery woman. He used to talk about you, all the time, though he never mentioned you by name. A goofy grin would spread across his face, then that would turn to pain. You really dont have any idea how much he adores you" she said. I smiled a little at hearing those words. He adored me. I was still so angry though. What was he thinking?, Why didnt he simply tell me the truth?.

"He really does" she added, placing her hand on my hand. "But, as sorry that I am that you got hurt, and believe me... I am. I cant ever be sorry that he came with me. He saved my life" she said, I looked at her, confusion evident on my face.

"We was attacked one night when we were walking home from a meeting. The two strigoi appeared from nowhere." I was mortified. Then after a deep breath she carried on. "Dimitri staked the woman pretty easily. She was knew and uncoordinated, but the man, he was alot morestronger and he put up a good fight. The moment I saw him grab hold of Dimitri's neck, I set him on fire" I flinched, and tears sprung in my eyes. And Dimitri's face floated into view. Hearing and seeing his neck being snapped, Him falling... dead at my feet, and me... standing protectively over his body, with a sword in my hand. Just like Mason. My body turned to ice. He I was, freaking out about being left behind, while Dimitri had almost been killed. I felt sick. A tear escaped my eye, and Tasha looked a little alarmed.

"Im so... sorry" I muttered. "It brings back memories" I admitted. She smiled sadly at me. She had been at the ski lodge when we had been kidnapped by the humans, and locked away until the two strigoi came for us.

"Im sorry too, Rose. I didnt think about that" she whispered, with an heartbroken expression.

"It just hit me. Picturing Dimitri in Masons place-" I couldnt continue. Tasha patted my hand, in a comforting gesture. "He's fine Rose" she said, but still those images were burned in my head forever. I would rather him be alive and happy, with whoever, then for him to be dead. I would never be able to cope with that.

"You love him Rose. Dont you?" she asked, lovingly. I nodded my head.

"I love him so much that it hurts" I admitted. I finally admitted it, to her, to myself. I loved him, and nothing would or could ever change that. She smiled, a huge great big smile at me.

"Im glad that you two have found each other. I can see how deeply you love each other" she said, I sighed.

"I understand now Tasha why he left, truely I do. But I do not understand why he couldnt tell me the truth. I would of waited for him" I told her. She didnt say anything then for a moment. We drank our drinks, and I actually laughed when she put her cup down, she had a cream mustash above her upper lip, she laughed too and wiped it off with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"I cant answer that" she finally said. "He didnt want me to know who it was that he loved. I guess I understand that now, with your ages and student-mentor relationship, but you cant help who you fall in love with." she said, with another smile. "Maybe he didnt want you being sad and hanging around, waiting on his return. Maybe he wanted you to focus all your energy on becoming Lissa's guardian, and graduating. I cant say... But knowing Dimitri... I bet thats it. He puts other people before himself, he always has done" she said.

"So..." I said. "Your happy for us" I asked, raising my eyebrows. She nodded enthusiastically. "I really am" she replied. "You both deserve this".

"Thank-you Tasha" I told her. "But... Will you tell me who the father of your baby is?" I asked. She looked extremely uncomfortable. Then she sighed. "Thats a toughie" she said, I stayed quiet, waiting for her decision.

"This is going to be difficult to explain." she began. "I met Alexander about ten months ago. We clicked instantly. But for his own reasons he wanted to remain in the dark. But seeing how he is coming to stay here next week, I guess I can tell you now.

"His name is Alexander Belikov" she said, gauging my reaction. "Wha... what?" I stuttered. She smiled a sad smile.

"He's Dimitri's brother" she said. What the hell! Dimitri didnt have any brothers. He'd told me all about his family. His mother, grandmother, and his three sisters. Definately no brothers.

"He doesnt have any brothers" I snapped. Was she trying to pull a fast one on me?.

"That he knows off" Tasha said, in a small voice. "His father had a string of women. Im sure Dimitri has told you all about him" she said. I nodded my head. Stunned still.

"He was a bad man" Tasha said. "He beat Olena. What made people think he didnt sllep with other women" she muttered. "Alexander is Dimitri's half brother." she added.

I was shocked, I didnt know how to take this news.

Dimitri had another sibling, who would be here next week. A sibling that he doesnt even know exists. Worse than that... Tasha does, and shes never told him.

Oh joy! The shits going to hit the fan!.

************************* 


	10. Chapter 10

I know that there was alot of questions and mixed reactions from the previous chapter. But thats the great thing about fanfiction, you can write what you want, no rules apply.

... Dont apologise for your review, if thats how you feel, then thats fine. I dont mind getting criticism. It makes me a better writer, and you did enlighten on me on one thing- I had absolutely no idea that Dimitri's father was a royal moroi. I knew obviously that he was a moroi and that Dimitri beat him up, I just didnt realise that he was royal, so thanks for that. I'll keep it in mind for future stories.

Now on with the story, and thankyou for all of your reviews! :)

PS... Deliciouse... I am glad that I wasnt the only one that was left dissappointed by Richelle Meads `Last sacrifice`. Shes an awesome writer, but I couldnt help but feel there was alot of things unanswered. Like what happened to the Belikovs. It would of been great to see them united with Dimitri. Then Sydney just vanished, I never heard from her again after they visited her. Will the real murderer die. They probably will and maybe it said in the book, but ive only read it once, so maybe I missed it, but will they kill her because shes royal moroi. Finally Adrian. I actually loved his character throughout the series, but at the end there... I really changed my view on him, and thats a shame.

For me personally... It left me with alot of unanswered questions, I guess we'll have to wait for the spin-off series.

But hey... On a brighter note. At least Rose ended up with who she did. *****

Chapter 10.

"Come again" I replied, shocked. All I could do was stare at her like an imbicile. Dimitri had a brother, but more importantly... Tasha, his life-long friend had never told him about him. I would love to be a fly on the wall when they had that conversation.

I felt quite sorry for Tasha actually. I know too well how much Dimitri loathes his father, the moroi scum that repeatedly beat his mother and treated her like a blood-whore. Dimitri had actually snapped, at the age of 13 and beaten his own father up. After years of witnessing his mother suffer at the hands of his father.

"I said... Alexander is Dimitri's brother" she repeated. After a moment I blinked and shook my head, to clear my mind. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"And let me guess... youve never told Dimitri... right?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She looked in pain as the words fell from my mouth.

"No" she said, slowly. "Firstly because Alexander didnt want him to know, and secondly... I... I didnt know how to tell him. I dont know what he'll make of it" She said, in a strained voice.

"I do" I smirked, then I cleared my face of that emotion. "Listen Tasha." I said. "Its going to be hard to tell him the truth. I know that, I understand. Really I do. Its just that... you really should tell him. The longer that this goes on, the bigger the hole you'll dig for yourself." I told her honestly.

"Granted... If I know Dimitri at all, he's going to be pissed. Your his friend, and you've never told him. He'll be upset. But he'll get over it, eventually. He'll be angry that you never told him. But it'll only get worse the longer you leave it. Cant you see that?" She nodded, with tears in her eyes.

"I know I should of told him the truth. Its just that Alexander was so hell bent on him not finding out, until he was ready to be known. Now he's coming here next week, to live with me and the baby. I know now that I have to tell Dimka, but im scared. Im scared that he'll be angry. Im scared that he'll hate me for it. I dont want that, He's one of my best friends. I know that this is going to hurt him." She said, sniffling.

"You cant do anything about that now Tasha. Youve got to tell him, and deal with the consequences. If... if you want, I can come with you, while you tell him" I told her.

"I'd really appreciate that Rose" She said. "I know that ive run out of time on this. I just hope that he will forgive me." She wailed. I felt sorry for her. She was scared of losing Dimitri's friendship, and she knew without a doubt... Just how angry he would be. His father had been the one person to make him lose control of the mask that he perfected so well.

"When do you want to do this?" I asked. She grimaced.

"Theres no time like the present" She said, still grimacing. I let out one hard laugh, although the situation really wasnt funny at all. Hormones... What can I say.

"Okay" I said. Standing up and stretching. I was feeling alot happier all of a sudden.

Dimitri hadnt left me to start a family with her. I know that he had told me that nothing had happened between them, but I hadnt believed him. Why else would he of left me. But now I knew that he had left simply to protect his pregnant friend. Why had the fool not just told me the truth to begin with. I would of understood. I may not of liked it, but I would of understood. Insted he left me feeling hurt and abandoned. And I'd not really given him a chance to explain since he'd come back. I sighed.

I had to decide what to do next. I would tell him about his son- our baby, and give him the choice if he wanted to be involved in his upbringing at all. He deserved to know the truth, and my son deserved to know who his father was. I would not bring him up like I had been brought up- always wondering. Once this mess with Tasha and Dimitri's brother was solved, I would have a sit down with Dimitri and we'd talk it through. The mess with Tasha made me realise two things. First... secrets always have a way off coming out and biting you in the ass. Second... I really did love Dimitri, and I wanted us to work it out, for our sons sake.

"Im nervous" Tasha sighed, as we walked to Dimitri's room. I had no idea where his room even was, so she lead the way. She knocked on his door.

"It'll be fine... once he calms down" I trailed off. There was no way to sugar coat it. He was going to be angry. We both knew that. A moment later Dimitri opened his door.

He looked tired, like he had not been sleeping well. "Tasha" he greeted. "Rose" he gave me a small smile, and my stomach was flooded with butterflys. `Calm down Rose` I chanted in my head.

"What can I help you with?" He asked, opening the door wide, granting us entrance. Tasha and Dimitri sat on one couch, though not near each other, while I sat on the other.

I kept quiet, It was not my place to talk, I was here as support, and that was all. Tasha took a deep breath, to settle her nerves, she looked over at me, with alarm in her eyes. She was scared. I nodded my head and smiled, reassuring her. There was no turning back now. She turned and faced Dimitri.

"Its about time I explained" She said, in a shaky voice. Dimitri sat quiet and waited for her to continue. He'd been waiting to hear this for a long time, I guessed.

About a year ago, I met, and fell in love with Alexander." She began. "He is a guardian from greece. He was born in Russia, but they moved to greece when he was two." she said, pausing before continuing.

"I met him one night when I had been giving a presentation about moroi magic. We became close" She added, Dimitri sat, quietly and patiently.

"We spent time together and I vacationed there to spend more time with him. I had no Idea of his surname name. I was shocked when he told me his family history, which yes... I do know. But no... I wont share it with you. Its not my place" she said. I was intrigued. Was there more to Alexander than she was letting on.

He's over the moon about the baby, and he's leaving his charge to become my full time guardian. So its time the truth came out" she said, her voice beginning to sound shaky again, as she grew nearer to the punchline.

"Go on Tasha" Dimitri said, reassuringly. Tasha swallowed.

Then she quickly spat it out.

"His name is Alexander Belikov. And he's your half-brother" she finally said.

Dimitri was silent for a moment, as if letting her words sink in. But I could see his control slipping as he started to shake and turn red.

"What" he finally snapped. "What are you talking about?. I have no brothers" He bellowed. Getting to his feet. Tasha shrank back into the cushions on the couch. She was terrified of him, I jumped to my feet, as Dimitri glared at her.

"Tasha" he exclaimed after a moment of trying to calm himself down. "What are you scared for. Im not going to hurt you. You should know me better than anyone, well... apart from-" he stopped talking. Looked at me then turned back. "Never mind" he said, but I knew what he meant, he meant me. I knew him better than anybody did. And he knew me too.

"But I dont understand why your saying this" he said, "I dont have any brothers". Tasha looked at him, she had calmed down abit and sat straight. "Im sorry Dimka, but you do" she told him. "He's a year older than you. He's your fathers son" She said. Dimitri sank to the couch and held his head in his hands.

"You knew" he said to Tasha, in a pained voice. "You knew that that scum had other children" he began to get louder, "And you never told me. Why?. Why Tasha?" Answer me, please" he pleaded, in a sad voice.

"Im so so sorry Dimka. I wanted to tell you. From the moment that I found out who he was, I wanted to tell you, he wouldnt let me. He didnt want to be known about." She cried.

"Get out Tasha" he said. "Please. Just leave me alone. Both of you" he said.

"Dimka" Tasha cried.

"No" He growled. "Leave me be".

I pulled Tasha by the arm, as we began to head out of his room. The door slammed behind us, and she slumped to the wall.

"He... he ha... hates me" she sobbed. I didnt know what to say. I had never seen him like that. His father his the only person in the world that can cause him to lose it, like that.

"He doesnt hate you tasha" I told her soothingly. "Hes angry, thats understandable. Please give him a chance to calm down" I pleaded. Only now did I understand how deep their friendship ran. It was nothing like the love that Dimitri and I shared. It was like Me, and Adrian, or Mason, or Eddie. Best friend love. It would kill me to lose them. Hell... it had killed me when I had lost Mason.

"I'll talk to him" I promised, as we reached her room. She was in the same guest building that Dimitri was in, so we had only had to walk up a floor.

"Will you Rose?" She asked, practically begging me with her eyes. I gave her a quick hug. Why did I feel so sorry for her.

"I promise" I replied. "Goodnight Tasha. I'll see you tomorrow" I told her, as I turned back towards Dimitri's room.

I held my breath as I knocked twice on the door. When he opened it he looked so hurt, his eyes were red, like he hadnt stopped crying since we left. His hair stood up in two clumps, like he had been gripping it. It broke my heart to se him so broken.

"Can I come in?" I asked. He opened the door wide and let me pass. I sat down on the couch and he sat beside me. Alot closer than he had sat next to Tasha. His scent hit me, because of his closeness and I unwillingly closed my eyes for a moment.

"What do you want, Roza?" he asked. I shrugged, I dont really know what O wanted, or what I should say to him. I just felt an unbearable need to be here for him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, rather stupidly. The mere sight of him told me that he definately was not okay.

He shook his head. "I cant believe that she didnt tell me, that she would keep something like that from me. I thought we were supposed to be friends." he said, in a sad voice.

"She is your friend Dimitri. Thats why it was so hard for her to tell you. Cant you see that" I snapped. I felt so sorry for the pair of them, I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I could understand both of them. Why Tasha couldnt tell him the truth, but also... why Dimitri had flipped. He hated his father for all the damage he had done to his mother. But now... he finds out that his father was cheating too. The list just goes on and on.

"Shes no friend of mine" he snapped back. "If she was she would of told me the truth, but she didnt. She put a man that she had known for five minutes before me."

"Have you heard yourself. The whole world doesnt revolve around Dimitri fucking Belikov, Ya know. Other people have problems too" I yelled.

"Please Roza" He pleaded after a moment of silence. "I dont want to fight with you too. I cant bear fighting with you" he said, in a pained voice.

"Me too. Im sorry DImitri. Its just that she's a friend. God... I never thought id here myself say that" I said, he laughed a little.

"Roza. I am so sorry" he said, gazing into my eyes. "Im so sorry that I handled the entire situation wrong-" I cut him off.

"Dimitri... Please" I begged. "You dont need to do this." I said.

"I do, Roza. I do. I need to apologise. I need to take you into my arms and tell you how sorry I truely am, that I never should of gone." He said, both our eyes beginning to fill. I walked over to him and flung my arms around his waist as his arms wrapped around my shoulders. I laid my head on his chest while one of his hands buried itself in my hair. Both of us needing comfort right at this moment.

"Im sorry too Dimitri." I told him. "Im sorry that I never gave you a chance to explain. Tasha told me why you left. That you were attacked, and you saved her life, and her baby's life too" I sniffed.

I realised that I needed to tell him that he is the father of my baby. He must be wondering who is. I didnt want to lie to him anymore, I had had enough of lies to last me a lifetime. The only thing was... I had no idea this time how he was going to take the news. I sighed, and swallowed hard.

"Dimitri" I said, pulling out of his embrace. "I need to tell you something".

******************************** 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Dimitri sat on the couch, watching me intently. I was nervous, my hands were sweating and I was fidgeting mindlessly.

I had no idea how he was going to take this news. Sure... he had wanted children once, he almost left St vladimirs to start a family with Tasha. But he hadnt done that, he had told me that his heart belonged to me, as mine belonged to him.

He just sat there, silent. Looking at me with an emotion in his eyes- love. In that instance I saw how much he still loved me. I had been such a fool for not listening to him earlier.

I sat down beside him. "Dimitri" I began. "Im... this... Its..." I stuttered stupidly as the words fell from my mouth.

"Rose" he said, gathering both my hands in his. "Please. Whatever it is your stuggling with, just tell me. Please Rose" he pleaded.

I ran my hand through my hair, restlessly. Then I held one of his hands in mine and brought his hand down onto my bump.

"It... its yours" I whispered, finally. "Your his father Dimitri." He froze, his eyes searching mine for any hint of a lie. But there wasnt any, because I wasnt lying.

He remained staring at me, finally letting my words sink in. Through his eyes flashed, hurt, love, happiness, anger, comfussion and a whole lot more. Finally settling somewhere between hurt, love mixed with a little anger.

"What! How? How is it possible?" he said. I shrugged.

"The same way its possible for me to do all the other crazy shit that I do. Sense strigoi, see ghosts. Hear Lissa's thoughts. Im shadow kissed Dimitri. Im not exactly normal, am I?" He didnt answer that one.

"Why didnt you tell me? You should of told me Rose" He said. He didnt really yell- much, but he wasnt too calm either. I guess I couldnt blame him for that. "I had a right to know that you were carrying my baby" I think he caught on to something I said, or else he already knew. "My son" he added.

I turned away so that he didnt see the tears that were soon going to betray me. I was hurt, he was right, I should of told him. Then again I was angry, if he hadnt fucked off and left me alone he would of known all about it. And finally... I was emotional, hormonal and pregnant. The water works came when they felt like it, I had no control of them anymore.

"If you hadnt of left me then you would of known. I ws angry Dimitri. I was so angry and hurt and lonely, and terrified. You left me" I cried the final part.

Dimitri shot up from the couch, and fll to his knees before me. He parted my legs so that he could come closer- Nothing sexual in the action, he just wanted the closeness... I think. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me against his chest. While one of his hands ran soothingly through my hair. I inhaled his heavenly scent and closed my eyes for a moment, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Im sorry Rose. Im sorry I lost it. Im sorry that I left and you had to deal with this alone. Im sorry I left you pregnant. I had no idea. Im so so sorry Rose. For everything. I love you. I love you so much, Its been killing me to be away from you" He said, with his voice thick with emotion.

He kissed my head, his lips lingering slightly. "Im so sorry that I let you down" he said. I looked up at him and he had tears in his eyes. My breath caught in my throat and I smiled a sad smile at him. It hurt me to see this vunerable side of him. He was a russian god. I didnt think that gods cried. I wiped his tears away and brought his lips to mine, for a short sweet kiss. My heart somersaulted in my chest as his lips burned mine.

"It doesnt matter anymore" I breathed. "Your here with us now". He held me tighter.

"I should of been with you all along. I never should of gone. I left to protect Tasha while she had to travel. Because she was cared for the baby. But... but, all along I had my own baby to protect. I did let you down. I let the both of you down" he whispered.

"No... Dont think that way. Please Dimitri. I... I cant believe im going to say this, but im... im glad you left. You saved Tasha and her baby's life Dimitri. You should be proud of yourself for that. Were proud of you" I said, rubbing my stomach, tenderly.

He looked at me with nothing but awe and love in his eyes. "I love you Roza. I love you both so much" he said, as he dipped his head and kissed my stomach. "Please Rose. Please say that you forgive me. I stuffed up. I let you down. But I need you, both of you. Please Roza" He pleaded. I reached out and placed the palm of my hand against his cheek. He smiled in contemptment and closed his eyes.

"On one condition" I told him. He looked up and met my eyes.

"Wh... what would that be Roza" he asked, in a strained voice. I sighed.

"I need and want you to forgive Tasha for what she did" I told him, his hard hardened immediately.

"I cant, She lied to me Rose. She kept the truth from me. She didnt tell me" he said. I looked away for a moment. Collecting my thoughts.

"And you kept the truth from me. You didnt tell me about the real reason that you was leaving. You didnt tell me that you would come back to me. I thought you had really gone- forever" I said, as calmly as I could.

"Its not the same-" I cut him off.

"Why Dimitri. Why is it not the same thing?" I questioned. He inhaled deeply.

"Tasha asked me not to tell anybody about the baby. She wanted to do it in her own time" he said.

"Well exactly. Alexander didnt want anybody to know about him. He asked Tasha not to tell anybody. She was stuck in a hard place, between the pair of you. Like you was stuck in a hard place between Tasha and me." I told him. I could see his eyes spinning as he tried to find arguement with what I had told him.

"But-" I stopped him. "But nothing Dimitri. Its the past now. Weve got to move on. There is going to be two little ones around here soon. Ours and Tasha's. And there going to be cousins"I laughed as I said that, realising I had only just figured it out.

"And I dont want all of this animosity between us. If you want my forgiveness, then you have to forgive her" I said, and with that I stood up and walked through the door. He needed space to think.

Once I arrived home I walked to my bedroom and got ready for bed. It had been a long day, and I was exhausted. Baby items were everywhere from the shopping trip. Carrier bags littered the floor with teddy bears sticking out from the tops of them. This was going to be one very spoiled little boy.

A knock came at the door, and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that it would be Dimitri. I flung the door open and we simply got lost in each other.

He closed the distance between us and kissed me passionately. Kicking the door closed with his foot. We never broke the kiss as our tongues fought each others.

When we did break apart, in need of air he trailed kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

"I'll do it Roza. I'll forgive Tasha." He moaned against the skin on my neck. "I would do anything for you" He breathed, before his lips crushed mine once more.

**************** 


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Im so sorry this chapter took longer than usual. I didnt know what to write. I dont always write the more boring chapters so well. I prefer action, and plenty of it.**

**Anyway I hope its okay**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

I woke up in Dimitri's arms. He was still asleep so I watched him, he looked so peaceful. The stress lines on his face were now gone, and he slept with a small smile on his lips. For the first time in months, I felt complete. I realised now just how much I had missed him.

Last night had been amazing. We had made love several times, then we talked about the baby. Dimitri was still upset that he had left me while I was carrying his child, but he wasnt to know. It wasnt his fault. Thats what I kept trying to drill into him.

When we talked about the baby, Dimitri was overjoyed at the thought of being a father, and like me, he couldnt wait to meet his son. He baby babbled all the time to him, of course it was in russian, so I had no idea what he was saying. But the way the baby moved when his father spoke, made me think that he liked it. Dimitri laughed and stared at my stomach as the baby wiggled around. But I saw him fill up when he actually felt it move. The soppy shit!.

I didnt realise that he had woke up until he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Good morning Roza" He breathed in the crook of my neck.

"Morning comrade" I replied. I felt wide awake. Excited that all the baby things were being delivered today. We had even ordered two different shades of blue paint to start decorating the nursery, and a darked blue infants border with aeroplanes, trains and cars on it. I couldn't wait to see the end result.

He kissed my lips, delicately, then he sighed, happily, and rested his forehead against mine.

"I could get used to this" he said, smiling at me, with his deep brown eyes. I smiled back at him and kissed the tip of his nose. "Me too" I breathed, as his arms tightened around me.

"I love waking up with you in my arms, I love you Roza" he said. "I love you too, Dimitri" I replied.

We layed together in each others arms for the next hour, and then we decided to get up. After a very hot and playful shower together, we both got dressed and headed out to one of the cafe's.

When we entered I glimpsed Lissa and Christian sitting at a table with Adrian and Melissa. They each had shocked expressions on their faces as Dimitri and I walked over to them hand in hand.

I could feel Lissa's emotions coming through the bond. She was happy for me, but she was also worrying over me, in case I got hurt again. We sat down at the table, and for a moment, nobody knew what to say.

I decided to clear the air, once this conversation was over, we would be able to put it all behind us, and start again. I took Dimitri's hand in mine.

"So..." I said, "I thought you guys should know that Dimitri and I are a couple again. He has explained his reasons for leaving and I except that." I could still feel Lissa though, and she was wondering about Tasha, and the baby- fair point though.

"Dimitri is not the father of Tasha's baby" I told them. "He was never anything more than her friend and her guardian. Both Dimitri and Tasha have confirmed that, So... I'd really like it if we could put this whole incident behind us now. Is that okay?" I asked them all.

Lissa squealed, feeling happy now, that Dimitri and I would be together again. "Im so happy for you Rose. You deserve it." she said, putting her arms around me. She knew how much I loved him, and how hurt I was throughout his abscence, and she was so relieved that he wasnt the father of Tasha's baby. "You too, Guardian Belikov" she added. Dimitri smiled at her.

"Please, Call me Dimitri, Princess" he said. "Only if you call me Lissa" she replied, with a smirk. Dimitri smiled at her. "Okay Lissa" he agreed.

"Im okay with it" Christian proclaimed.

"We are aswell" Melissa and Adrian said together. "We just want to see you happy again, Little Dhampir" Adrian added. I smiled at them. "Thanks guys, I am happy. Very happy infact" I said, with a loving smile at Dimitri. "Me too, Roza" he said, entwining our fingers together, and gazing lovingly back at me.

"Just take care of her, Big D" Adrian said. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Big D?" I questioned. He smirked. "You know, little dhampir, big dhampir" I laughed.

"Oh, Dimitri, this is Guardian Melissa Mitchell, Melissa, this is Dimitri Belikov. My boyfriend, ex-mentor, and my sons father. I introduced them.

"Hi, Guardian Belikov" She said "Its nice to finally have a face to go with the name"

"Nice to meet you too, But please call me Dimitri." He said. She nodded her head, in agreement.

After we all ate, we went our seperate ways. By Dimitri and I arrived at mine, I was chuffed to bits to see that everything I had ordered had been delivered already.

"How about a drink, before we start" Dimitri asked. I smiled at him and nodded my head. "That would be nice, comrade" I replied. "A fresh orange juice, please" I said, before he had the chance to ask me what I wanted.

A few moments later, he walked back into the lounge with a orange for me, and a coffee for him. We sat down on the couch, side by side, with my feet propped up on the coffee table in front of me. I rested my hand on my round pregnant belly. The baby was wiggling around, and I loved to feel his movements beneath my hand. I took Dimitri's hand, and placed it on the spot where the baby was kicking. He chuckled, and rubbed his hand on the spot, in a gentle, circular motion.

"It all seems so surreal" he said, after a moment. I looked up at him.

"What does?" I asked.

"The fact that you still love me. The fact that I am going to be a father. Its like a dream" He said. "I watched as my sisters had babies, always wanting one of my own. I gave up on that Idea when I fell in love with you. If I couldnt have your child, I didnt want one. I wanted you insted. But you gave me a child, and I am so incredibly grateful for that. I have everything that I have ever wanted. I love you Roza" he said. I leant over and cupped his face in between my hands. He leaned in to my touch, and smiled.

"I love you too, Dimitri" I told him. Then he kissed me, very sweetly.

An hour later, we were dressed in our scruffiest clothes, with a rolling tray between us. The bottom, dark blue had been painted and we had just started on the top.

Dimitri of course told me off, everytime he saw me stretching. I rolled my eyes, thinking about how long the next few months were going to be.

When it was finished, we stood back and admired our handy work. "Not to bad, comrade" I said. Wiping the end of my paint brush on his nose, then I burst out laughing at his shocked expression.

A wicked look shot through his eyes, and he stepped towards me. Dipping the edge of his brush into the tin of paint.

"Your going to so wish you hadnt done that" he growled, playfully.

"You wouldnt!" I said, backing up. He smirked and carried on walking towards me, until my back hit the wall. I held up my hands.

"Okay. Im sorry" I said, batting my eyelids and biting my bottom lip. I knew he loved it when I did that. He kissed me hungryly when he reached me. The hand with the brush in fell limply to his side, while his other hand found its way to my hair. When we needed to breath he trailed gentle kisses along my collar bone and up my neck.

I was too caught up in the feeling of the kiss to realise that he had stopped. The next thing I realised, I had something wet dripping down my face. I put my hand there, and when I pulled it back my fingers were blue. Dimitri flat out laughed. I dont think I'd ever heard him laugh so loudly. I laughed to. But I secretly vowed revenge.

By the time we had stopped laughing Dimitri asked me if I would like to take a shower with him. Boy... would I ever. I nodded my head eagerly and he chuckled, probably the look of lust that must of shown on my face. He turned around and went to walk out, with me following him. That is until I reached the tin of paint. I think he knew what I was going to do- but not until the last minute though, so he didnt have time to shield himself as the whole tin of paint came down over his head.

I burst out laughing. It was too much. I doubled over, clutching my stomach from laughing so hard, while my other hand held the knob to keep me upright. I'd never seen such a look on his face. It was shock, and fake rage, which only made it all that funnier. I couldnt help the tears that fell from my eyes.

I had expected him to shout at me, or try to get me back, but when I finally managed to calm down enough to look at him, his face showed nothing but happiness. He looked at me with such love in his face it almost caused my heart to miss a beat.

He smiled at me. "You win" he said, stepping towards me. "Ive never heard you laugh like that" He kissed me again.

"I love you comrade" I finally muttered when he released me.

"I love you" he said, as he pulled me to the bathroom, For a very hot and steamy shower.

* * *

**Dont forget to review. Good or bad. :o)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay. Thank you guys for all of your reviews, they really mean alot to me.**

**Also. Ive been asked to write a lemon, as I usually do in my stories, In fact I was told off for slacking in them, so be warned. A Lemon will start this chapter of. This is for all you people, who like lemons so much, like I do. If you dont like them, or are to young to read them, please skip down until its over.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13.**

I woke up to the sweet smell of Dimitri's breath in my face, Making small strands of my hair blow to the side. I stretched my arms, feeling refreshed after a great night sleep, and Dimitri's eyes fluttered open. He smiled his beautiful, huge smile at me, and it lit up his whole face.

"Good morning Roza" he breathed, pressing his lips to my forehead. I sighed happily and put my arms around his neck.

"Morning comrade" I replied before I met his lips for a kiss. It was a sweet loving kiss, but eventually it led to a much more heated one. His arms snaked around my waist, but he trailed one hand down, and unexpectedly... he squeezed my ass, causing me to squeal in surprise.

**o~o~LEMON~o~o**

He rolled over so that he could pull me on the top of him, avoiding putting any weight on my bump. I could feel his cock stirring beneath me, and I grinded my hips against him, causing him to growl sexily. The noises he made caused my heart rate to pick up, and I bent forward and captured his mouth with mine, for a steamy kiss. I bit on his lower lip, causing him to moan loudly. Then I worked my mouth and the magic it held down his neck, down to his chest, where I bit on his nipple on my way down. He noise he made right then told me that he had liked that.

When I got to where I wanted to go. I gripped the sides of his boxers. In one swift motion they had fallen to the floor. I looked up at him and met his eyes, seeing them roll as I took him into my mouth. He shivered as I began sucking and bobbing my head up and down, grabbing hard at the part that I couldnt quite fit in my mouth. I know... im rose hathaway, and I have a big mouth, but jeez... it aint that big. He was definately a gifted god in that department. He gripped my hair in his hands as he helped me move along. I could tell when he was close to his orgasm, as he began to buck his hips more forcefully. So I increased my speed until he growled "Roza..." he yelled, like an animal and exploded in my mouth. I swallowed everything that he gave me, and with one last kiss to the tip of him, I crawled my way back up his body. I could feel his hardness beneath the flimsy lacy material that wear supposed to count as underwear, My nightshirt had ridden up so that it sat at the top of my thighs. Dimitri grabbed hold of it and practically tore it from my body, as his need became apparant.

I caught his lips once more, until he grabbed my hips and flipped me onto my back.

"Do you have any idea of what you do to me, Roza" he growled. "I have an idea" I purred as I caught his ear lobe between my teeth, causing him to shudder.

It was all to much, every cell in my body was blazing with my need to have him inside me. I felt like I was going to explode. Damn hormones!

My panties were vanished and I groaned his name as I felt his tongue and mouth on my clit as he pumped his fingers in and out, repeatedly. I yelled his name as I hit my high with force.

The next thing I knew I was stradling him again, and I brought myself down on him. "Oh... Fuck" he breathed as I covered him completely, and began to rock my hips at an indescribable pace. His hands went to my breasts, caressing them gently, while my fingers clawed at his chest.

I couldnt comfortably lean down to kiss him as my belly was in the way, so... as if he knew what I wanted... he sat up. My legs went around his waist on the bed, while my hands sought their way to his hair. Our lips then met.

I moaned into his mouth as he roughly grabbed my ass, helping me slam against him, over and over again. "Shit! Oh... Dim... Oh... Fuck" I yelled as I reached another orgasm. I bit his shoulder hard. "Fuck... So Good baby... Roza..." He cried, burying his face in my breasts and sucking hard as he exploded in me a moment later.

We fell to the bed, panting hard and sweating buckets. He brought me to his chest, where he held me tight against him.

**o~o~END OF LEMON~o~o**

"I love you so much, Roza" he said, after regaining the ability to breath.

"I love you too, Dimitri" I told him, Tracing my fingers across his chest.

An hour later, after a shower together we had just finished eating breakfast, when there was a knock on the door. I put my plate into the sink and went to open the door, while Dimitri finished eating.

"Hi Rose" Tasha greeted warmly. I smiled and opened the door wide. "Come in Tasha" I said. She sat down on the couch, while I went to inform Dimitri.

"Be nice" I warned as he went into the living room. I put the dirty pots into the sink and washed them, then I dreud them and put them all away, avoiding going into the living room. They needed this moment between them. I sat down at the table and began to read a story in a magazine, ignoring the quiet sobs that came from Tasha. After a while I made us all a drink, and walked into the living room with them, to see Dimitri hugging her. There was nothing sexual in it at all. He was simply comforting his life long friend.

"I am... so sorry Dimka" she whispered, as he held her. "Shh now" he soothed. "Its over with now" he told her softly. He looked up and met my eyes and smiled a small smile at me, which I returned. I placed the cups on the coffee table and took a seat on the other couch. Not too long after she managed to pull herself together. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Then she took her drink and sat back against the couch.

"Thanks Rose" she sighed, taking a slurp of her drink. "No worries" I told her. I was happy to see that they had made friends.

We chatted for a while, mainly about the babies. It turned out that I was due two weeks before she was, It was still close though.

"I have a surprise for you, Rose" Dimitri told me, taking my hand and pulling me up the stairs. "You coming" he asked Tasha, who had remained sitting on the couch. I raised my eyebrows, "Kinky" I teased. "Shut up" he scoffed with a grin playing around his face. I laughed, as he came to a stop outside the baby's room. He opened the door and we all stepped inside. And what I saw left me speechless.

Dimitri had done everything. He had built the cot, the dresser, the rocking chair. The cot had it's mobile dangling over the top of it. He had placed the border in place on the wall, and hung pictures. Then he had set up all of the teddy bears and other stuffed animals that I had brought for the baby. I was stunned.

"W... when did you do all this" my voice sounded thick from emotion.

"Last night after you fell asleep" he told me, smiling at my awed reaction.

"Its absolutely perfect Dimitri. Thankyou" I told him as I buried my face in his chest.

"Oh Rose. It is beautiful" Tasha said, sounding just as emotional as I did. I looked over to her face and her eyes glistened.

"Whats the matter, Tasha?" I said, feeling my eyes fill up to. I took a step towards her. "It's just so beautiful" she sobbed as her tears finally fell. Seeing her cry then made me cry and I hugged her hard. Dimitri just stood there, looking at us as if we had lost our minds.

"Damn hormones" I muttered as we began to descend the stairs.

Just as we sat on the couches I saw a white figure before my eyes. "Mason" I mumbled, stupidly. Then there was the sound of an alarm. A gut-wrenching- cover your ears- screeching alarm, which announced itself all over court. It was the strigoi warning system. Which only only meant two things.

Firstly- The wards were down, and

Secondly- Strigoi were here.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all of the reviews, they mean alot!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14.**

Dimitri stood, frozen to the spot for a split second as the alarm rang on and on, then his eyes shot to me, wide in fear and panic. Then we were on the move. I grabbed my stake from the couch, and ran towards the window.

"No Roza" Dimitri growled harshly.

"What Dimitri. I need to get to Lissa. I have to" I pleaded, begging him with my eyes.

He shook his head. "No" he said firmly. "I will not have you or the baby in danger." his face looked agonised, but extremely determined. I sighed loudly.

"Fine" I spat, a little pissed. Just because I was on maternity leave didnt mean I didnt have to protect her, I still did. I had to. "You go then, protect her for me Dimitri, please. I ca... I cant have anything happen to her" I cried, feeling Lissa's fear through the bond. She was fine for now, but she was scared for me, very scared.

"Please Dimitri. She's in her room with Eddie and Christian and another guardian." The other guardian was replacing Melissa for the day, who thankfully had the day off and had gone out of court with Adrian. Dimitri painfully nodded his head in agreement. "Fine, but promise me Roza, promise me that you'll keep yourself safe. You too Tasha" he said, looking in her direction.

"We promise" we said together.

"I mean it Roza. I cant lose you, either of you" he said, putting his hand on my stomach. "You'll not lose us comrade." I told him. He kissed my lips lightly, then he turned to Tasha and hugged her. "Stay safe" he said, than he ran out of there like the god he was.

I ran to the door and locked it behind him, which was pointless really. If strigoi wanted in, then a locked door wasnt going to stop them. I fell to the couch in despair, and Tasha came and wrapped a reassuring arm around my shoulder. "They'll be okay Rose" She soothed, as if trying to believe the words herself, she was just as scared for them as we were.

Suddenly I was sucked into Lissa's head just as three strigoi burst through her door. She screamed. One of them was ablaze before I knew it. Thank god for Christian. Dimitri flew in the door just then and staked one of them while the other one was engadged in a deadly duel with Eddie. Dimitri and the other guardian leapt forward at the same time to assist, but they wasnt quick enough. The strigoi had his hands around the top of Eddie's head, and with one hard twist, his limp body fell to the floor. His eyes open but but seeing nothing, Just like Mason. I screamed. Lissa screamed and fell to the floor, Christian had her wrapped in his arms before she could blink the tears away. Dimitri stood protectively in front of her. Then I was pulled back into my own head, as I heard Tasha scream.

Six strigoi were barging through my own door, and Ice cold fear flowed through me.

I had my stake in my hand and leapt forward, taking the first one down immediately. While Tasha lit two of them up at the same time, and that was the last thing I saw, as I felt something hard hit me over the back of my head.

I woke up sometime later in a very comfortable bed, with somebody lying beside me. I opened my eyes, taking a look around the room, At last they landed on Tasha who was the person lying next to me. She was awake, and staring at nothing.

* * *

"Tasha" I croaked, my voice was sore and dry and my head hurt like a bitch. "Where the hell are we?"

"The strigoi took us" She said with a grimace. What! How the fuck was she so calm. "What" Why the hell are thet treating us like were at the hilton. Look at this place." I said. We were in a very large four poster bed. The room was painted in a brlliant white colour, with landscaped pictures hanging on the wall. The room was also scattered in flowers, giving of a fresh smell in the air. I'd never been in a room that looked this nice.

"They dont want to hurt us Rose" Tasha said. I stared at her like an imbicile.

"Are you kidding me Tasha, What do you mean they dont want to hurt us?" I growled.

"I mean it. D-" she was cut off by a strigoi coming through the door. He was tall and thin, obviously a moroi before he was changed.

"Ah. Young flower. Nice to see you have woke up, finally." he said, placing a tray full of food on the bed beside Tasha and I. Finally... How long have I been out for?" He almost looked as if he was smiling with the way his lips curled at the corner. "Three days" he said.

"Who the fuck are you" I yelled. "And what do you want with us?" He still wore that annoying smirk on his face.

"Your a fierce little one arent you?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at me. Hell... even a strigoi can do that, why cant I? "I can see why Dimitri loves you so much" I was seething. "Stay the fuck away from him" I warned, with an evil grin directed at him. He chuckled... he actually had the balls to chuckle.

"The names David" he said, bowing to me slightly, in a mocking way. "And I want your babies" he said, looking between Tasha and I.

"You can want all you fucking want, Your not touching our babies" I bellowed. "Why, Why would you want them anyway?"

"Ahh thats the million dollar question isnt it flower. I was cast away. Refused to be allowed any part in my childrens lives, So insted... I'll be perfectly happy living with my grand-babies" he said, placing a hand on both of our stomach's.

Well fuck my life. We had been kidnapped by a fucking lunatic.

A lunatic that was also Dimitri's and Alexander's father. Fan-fucking-tastic!

* * *

**Im sorry, I didnt know what to call Dimitri's dad, I dont think it mentions his name in the books, if it does and I got it wrong then im sorry. If not, in my story he's called David. Hope you liked it. **

**Please review, good or bad, what did you think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys... sorry I took so long to update. The words just wouldnt come. I hat it when that happens.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and sticking for with me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15.**

I have no idea how long we laid there for. Hours could of turned into days, weeks, and months for all I knew. We were actually well cared for... If being locked in a room with only each other for company is counted as being well cared for. We were given food and water regular,and escorted for short walks to stretch our legs. I missed home, I missed Dimitri, the way his strong embrace caged around me. I wanted nothing more right now than to be held in his arms, and inhale his delicious scent, the scent that always calmed me and made me feel safe.

My heart ached for the loss of Eddie. As if it hadnt been bad enough to lose Mason, now another one of my best friends had been cruelly taken from me. I missed Lissa too, more than I could say, It hurt to be away from her and Dimitri, I felt physically sick... a sick feeling that had nothing to do with the morning sickness that sometimes still plagued me.

"We'll get out of this somehow" Tasha cooed to me, over and over, as if she said the words often enough, she might start to believe them herself.

"I know we will. Dimitri will get us out of this somehow" I agreed. I dont know how I knew that, or how he would do it, but I knew one thing... He would go to the ends of the earth to save me and his son, and Tasha too.

Dimitri didnt know what had happened to us though, and it was tearing him apart. I found myself sleeping constantly in the hope that Adrian would dreamwalk with me, but everytime I woke up, I was left wondering why he had never bothered.

It was to hard to be in Lissa's head. She was so upset... heartbroken even. She felt immensely guilty, because she knew that I had sent Dimitri to protect her that night... when in fact it was Tasha and I who had needed the protection.

Tasha and I held each other, to make us feel safer... we knew we wasnt alone. Our babies kicked and left us with a feeling of dread. What would happen to us once they were born? Would David keep us alive, to be their mothers... or would he dispose of us, once we were no longer needed. It scared me... everything absolutely terrified me. I had no stake... I was to big to fight, plus I didnt want to harm my son by even attempting the impossible, when I knew it was so useless. The nearer I got to my due date, the more my braxton hicks occured. I could only hope and pray that I would be in Dimitri's arms when the real labour started. If my calculations were correct, I still had about 5 weeks of pregnancy left. And Tasha didnt have much more.

I fell asleep exhaused in Tasha's arms, where I felt the safest I could feel right now.

Finally... after praying so long for this to happen I felt my dreams shifting into a spirit induced dream. If I didnt want to hug Adrian so much right now... I would fucking kill him.

"Little Dhampir" he called out, relief lacing his voice. "Thank-god" he whispered, hugging me tightly and burying his face in my hair, as a tear escaped my eye. After along moment he realeased me from the bone crushing hug, but he didnt let me go. He took my hands in his and led me to a bench, pulling me down to sit beside him.

"How are you? Where are you? Who has you? he threw at me.

I sighed. "Were fine for now. Im with Tasha" I had to hurry, I knew that, at any moment one of us could wake up, so we only had a limited time available to us.

"I dont know where we are. I think we were driving for approximatley 30 minutes. I dont know where, or which direction... im sorry. David... Dimitri's father took us. He's a strigoi Adrian. He wants mine and Tasha's babies" I cried, becoming more worked up by every passing second. "His sons wouldnt allow himto be part of their lives so he's after his grandchildren. You have to help us" I begged as I clung to him again.

"Shh" he cooed. "Were doing all we can. Alex is due to arrivew at court today. He's coming to help find Tasha... at least we know who has you and why. Lissa is going crazy. Dimitri and Eddie are doing their best, but its killing them, there trying to put on a brave face."

"Eddie?" I interupted. "B...but... but... I sa...saw him d...die" I grimaced as the picture hit me again.

"He did. I brought him back. Thats why its taken me so long to be able to visit you. I was drained. It took everything that I had to bring him back. He's shadow kissed now aswell... just like you" he told me, and I couldnt help the smile that crept across my face. Eddie was alive after all. Adrian had saved him.

"Thankyou" I whispered. "I thought he was really dead" He put his arms around me. "No need to thank me little D" he said, stroking my arms lovingly with his fingers.

"Im so scared Adrian" I admitted. I hated feeling that way. I hated being vunerable. Rose Hathaway was not a scaredy cat. I just couldnt help it in this current situation.

"I know Rose. We'll do all we can to get you both out of there. Stay strong... dont give up hope yet." he said.

"Rosemarie" I heard a different voice and shuddered in Adrians arms.

"Your waking up little D, remember what I said. Hang in there" he said, before he disapperared and I shot up like a bullet on the bed.

"What" I growled at David. He chuckled.

"Trust me sweetheart. You definately do not need beauty sleep. You are far to tempting already" he replied, causing me to shiver in disgust, he chuckled again. "Here... Eat" he ordered, placing one tray in front of Tasha, and one in front of me, then he smiled coldly and left the room.

I turned towards Tasha and told her everything that had happened in my dreams, we simply couldnt help feeling better now that we knew our loved ones were on the case.

After we had eaten in silence I let myself slip into Lissa's head, happy to see that her emotions had calmed down. She was sitting in a room with everybody that I knew, and a man that I didnt. A man that looked quite like Dimitri, the same brown eyes and heart stopping smile. My Dimitri was much cuter though...okay maybe im biased, but he's the most sexiest man that I had ever met, so I had to feel that way.

"_I cant believe the sick bastard would go to these extremes_" Alex barked. I think I must of missed the introductions. Dimitri was standing by a table with a large map spread out before him.

"_Did Rose not say anything esle_?" Dimitri asked Adrian. "_Sorry_" he repied shaking his head. "_Half an hour in any direction. We were limited to time together_" he stated. I noticed a large red circle drawn into the map.

"_So basically they could be anywhere in this area_" Dimitri said, mindlessly tracing the circle with his finger and a faraway look in his eyes.

"_I remember that he owned a beach house_" Dimitri stated finally. "_Somewhere here_" he added pointing to a spot that was just out of the lines. Well... I did only have a guess of travelling time... didnt I?

"_Did she say anything about noises? Could she hear the sea... the waves_?" He asked. Adrian shook his head.

"I didnt think to ask. Im sorry" he whispered, grimacing slightly.

"_Its okay, at least we have an idea. Anything is better than nothing...right_?" Alex said. Dimitri nodded in agreement. And together they all made plans through the night. They would attempt to rescue us in daylight, that way all we had to do was to get out of the building and the strigoi wouldnt be able to follow us out.

I slipped back to my own head, feeling happy and confident for the first time since this nightmare happened. I told Tasha everything, and for the first time in a long time, we fell asleep together, with a renewed sense of hope.

* * *

**There it is. Sorry it took so long.**

**I couldnt do it, lol. I couldnt kill Eddie off. Im a sucker!**

**Hope you liked it. Please review. :)**


	16. AN

Important!

Im so sorry guys, Im going to be giving this story up. I just dont have any ideas or the words to write it anymore, and ive lost interest in it.

If anyone wants to take it over, please feel free. Just let me know. If not, I'll give it a week before deleting it

I'm just totally snowed under at the moment, and I havent got the time to finish all my stories, and when I struggle to do it its not as good as it should be.

Again I'm sorry and I hope you carry on reading any other stories I have, now or in the future.

Thank you all for reviewing and sticking with me. It really means alot.

Sara. 


End file.
